bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of the Inkwell (1918-1929)
This article is about the animated series. For the Betty Boop cartoon, see Out of the Inkwell. Out of the Inkwell ---- Out of the Inkwell is an animated series that was produced by Max Fleischer. Max's younger brother Dave Fleischer was working as a clown as Coney Island at the time and was asked to model for Max's invention, the Rotoscope. The finalized Rotoscope of Dave Fleischer later became Koko the Clown the famous star of the series. Out of the Inkwell began at the Bray Studio as a monthly entry in The Bray Pictograph Screen Magazine produced for Paramount from 1918, and later for Goldwyn from 1920 to 1921. In that same year, The Fleischer brothers started their own studio, and in 1923, the clown who previously had no name came to be known as Koko. The 1938 Betty Boop cartoon entitled Out of the Inkwell was a tribute to the Out of the Inkwell series of films that Max Fleischer had produced during the 1920s. In 1958, Max Fleischer reactivated his studio in a partnership with Hal Seeger, and in the 1960s produced brand new Out of the Inkwell cartoons. In the new color series, Koko had a clown girlfriend named Kokette and a new sidekick Kokonut who replaced Fitz. Bray Productions *''Experiment No. 1'' (1918) *''Experiment No. 2'' (1919) *''Experiment No. 3'' (1919) *''Experiment no. 4'' (1919) *''The Clown's Pup'' (1919) *''The Tantalizing Fly'' (1919) *''Slides'' (1919) *''The Boxing Kangaroo'' (1920) *''Chinamen'' (1920) *''The Circus (1920) *The Ouija Board'' (1920) *''The Clown's Little Brother'' (1920) *''Poker'' (1920) *''Perpetual Motion'' (1920) *''The Restaurant'' (1920) *''Cartoonland'' (1921) *''The Automobile Ride'' (1921) Inkwell Studios *''Modeling'' (1921) *''Fishing'' (1921) *''Invisible Ink'' (1921) *''The Fish (1922) *The Mechanical Doll'' (1922) *''The Mosquito'' (1922) *''Bubbles'' (1922) *''Flies'' (1922) *''Pay Day'' (1922) *''The Hypnotist'' (1922) *''The Challenge'' (1922) *''The Show'' (1922) *''The Reunion'' (1922) *''The Birthday (1922) *''Jumping Beans (1922) *''Surprise'' (1923) *''The Puzzle'' (1923) *''Trapped (1923) *''The Battle ''(1923) *''False Alarm (1923) *''Balloons'' (1923) *''The Fortune Teller (1923) *''Shadows ''(1923) *Bed Time'' (1923) *''The Laundry'' (1924) *''Masquerade'' (1924) *''Cartoon Factory (1924) *''Mother Gooseland (1924) *''Trip to Mars'' (1924) *''A Stitch in Time'' (1924) *''Clay Town'' (1924) *''The Runaway (1924) *''Vacation (1924) *''Vaudeville'' (1924) *''League of Nations (1924) *''Sparring Partners (1924) *''The Cure (1924) *''Koko the Hot Shot (1925) *''Koko the Barber (1925) *''Big Chief Koko (1925) *''The Storm'' (1925) *''Koko Trains 'Em'' (1925) *''Koko Sees Spooks (1925) *''Koko Celebrates the Fourth (1925) *''Koko Nuts'' (1925) *''Koko on the Run'' (1925) *''Koko Packs 'Em'' (1925) *''Koko Eats'' (1925) *''Thanksgiving (1925) *''Koko Steps Out (1925) *''Koko in Toyland'' (1925) *''My Bonnie September'' (1925) *''Koko's Paradise'' (1926) *''Koko Baffles the Bulls'' (1926) *''It's the Cats'' (1926) *''Koko at the Circus (1926) *''Toot Toot (1926) *''Koko Hot After It'' (1926) *''Fadeaway'' (1926) *''Koko's Queen'' (1926) *''Koko Kidnapped (1926) *''Koko the Convict (1926) *''Koko Gets Egg-Cited (1926) *''Koko Back Tracks (1927) *''Koko Makes 'Em Laugh'' (1927) *''Koko in 1999'' (1927) *''Koko the Kavalier'' (1927) *''Koko Needles the Boss'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko Plays Pool'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko's Kane'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko the Knight'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko Hops Off'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko the Kop'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko Explores'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko Chops Suey'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko's Klock'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko's Quest'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko the Kid'' (1927) *''Ko-Ko's Kink'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Kozy Korner'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Germ Jam'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Bawth'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko Smokes'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Tattoo'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Earth Control'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Hot Dog'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Haunted House'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Lamp Aladdin'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko Squeals'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Field Daze'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko Goes Over'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Catch'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's War Dogs'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Chase'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko Heaves Ho'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Big Pull'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko Cleans Up'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Parade'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Dog Gone'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko in the Rough'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Magic'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko on the Track'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Act'' (1928) *''Ko-Ko's Courtship'' (1928) *''No Eyes Today'' (1929) *''Noise Annoys Ko-Ko'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko Beats Time'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Reward'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Hot Ink'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Crib'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Saxophonies'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Knock Down'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Signals'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Conquest'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Focus'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Harem Scarem'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Big Sale'' (1929) *''Ko-Ko's Hypnotism'' (1929) *''Chemical Ko-Ko'' (1929) Hal Seeger Productions/Seven Arts Associated *''Blue Balloons'' (1962) *''Koko Gottum Injun Trouble'' (1962) *''Koko Meets Boobnik (1962) *''Baby Face (1962) *''Flying Saucery'' (1962) *''Knight Work'' (1962) *''Koko-nut, Private Eye'' (1962) *''Love In Bloom'' (1962) *''Mean Moe Means Well'' (1962) *''Now You See It... Now You Don't!'' (1962) *''Polar Bear Facts'' (1962) *''Pow-Wow-Wow!'' (1962) *''The Egg And Me'' (1962) *''The Mystery Guest'' (1962) *''The Refriger-Raider'' (1962) *''A Fishy Story'' (1962) *''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1962) *''A Queen For A Day'' (1962) *''Bluebeard's Treasure'' (1962) *''Comic Strip'' (1962) *''Fastest Popgun In The West'' (1962) *''Gigantical'' (1962) *''In The Army'' (1962) *''Koko Meets Robin Hood'' (1962) *''Koko Roams In Rome'' (1962) *''Mean Moe Takes Over'' (1962) *''Mean Moe's Money Mad'' (1962) *''Moving Madness'' (1962) * Mummy's The Word (1962) *''Reflection Land'' (1962) *''Success Story'' (1962) *''That's Show Biz'' (1962) *''The Big Bank Robbery'' (1962) *''Tv Or Not Tv (1962) *''Whale Of A Story (1962) *''Which Witch Is Which'' (1962) *''Irving The Indian Nut'' (1963) *''Mad Scientist Gets Madder'' (1963) *''Mean Moe Rain Maker'' (1963) *''Medicine Man'' (1963) *''No Soap'' (1963) *''On With The Show'' (1963) *''Rodeo'' (1963) *''So Long Ceylon'' (1963) *''Wild West Story'' (1963) *''A Dog Gone Snooper'' (1963) *''Arabian Daze'' (1963) *''Comic Book Capers'' (1963) *''Enchanted Prince'' (1963) *''Extra Special Delivery'' (1963) *''Footloose Fox'' (1963) *''Make Room For Moe'' (1963) *''Plane Stupid'' (1963) *''Pony Express'' (1963) *''Sing Along With Moe'' (1963) *''Station Breaks'' (1963) *''Strictly From Lumber'' (1963) *''The Invisible One'' (1963) *''The River Robbers'' (1963) *''Arty Party'' (1963) *''Blunder Down Under'' (1963) *''Growing Pains'' (1963) *''Koko In A London Fog'' (1963) *''Koko Meets Barney Beatnik'' (1963) *''Mean Moe And Cleopatra'' (1963) *''Mean Moe Gets The Bird'' (1963) *''Mean Moe The Great (1963) *''Mean Moe The Star (1963) *''Moe Moves In (1963) *''Rocket Ranger (1963 *''Sold On Manhattan'' (1963) *''The Cliff Hanger'' (1963) *''The Fan Letter'' (1963) *''You Are Here'' (1963) *''A Lot Of Bull'' (1963) *''Achilles Is A Heel (1963) *''Bomb-Y Weather ''(1963) *''Fearless Female (1963) *''Funnyland'' (1963) *''Gone Hollywood'' (1963) *''Having A Hex Of A Time'' (1963) *''Jungle Bungle'' (1963) *''Let George Do It'' (1963) *''Mean Moe Day'' (1963) *''Mean Moe Tells William Tell'' (1963) *''Mean Moe The Lion Tamer'' (1963) *''Mean Moe's Fairy Tale'' (1963) *''Musketeer Moe (1963) *''Romance Machine Made (1963) *''Sahara Today Gone Tomorrow'' (1963) *''The Hillbillies'' (1963) *''The Sleeping Beauty'' (1963) *''The Unwashables'' (1963) *''Tic Tac Moe'' (1963) *''Who's Napoleon?'' (1963) *''Down To Earth'' (1963) *''Mayor Mean Moe'' (1963) *''Mean Moe Cools Off'' (1963) *''Mean Moe's Side Show'' (1963) *''Speak For Yourself Mean Moe'' (1963) Trivia *In the original cartoons Koko the Clown was a silent character who couldn't speak. He wasn't given a voice until he was merged into the Talkartoon series, there he was voiced by Claude Reese. Larry Storch provided the voice for Koko 60s series. In the 1989 Betty Boop animated film Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, Koko is a silent character. *Fitz, who was Koko's original sidekick evolved and or inspired the creation of Bimbo the musical singing dog. Today both Fitz and Bimbo are complete different characters. ---- Category:Out of the Inkwell Category:Episodes